Tocando lâmpadas com Saint Seiya
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: A piada de sempre com as minhas vitimas de sempre.


**Só para efeito de informação essa fic custou cinco dias e a atenção total durante a aula de antropologia de quinta para ser feita, Espero que apreciem. (e mande comentários, eu gosto da atenção. Vale pra levanta a auto estima que vai cai semana que vem com o começo das provas (eu quero me matar) brincadeirinha, heheheh)-**

**QUANTOS PERSONAGENS DE SAINT SEIYA SERIAM NECESSÁRIOS PARA TROCAR UMA LÂMPADA?**

**Saori:** Uma, a cada 300 anos.

**Ikki:** Três. Um pra lançar a ilusão de Fênix em quem estiver na sala. (pra não o verem tocando a lâmpada) Um pra tocar enquanto lembrar do mestre dizendo pra ele odiar todo inclusive as lâmpadas e um pra destruir a queimada com o Ave Fêniiiiiiiixxxx!

**Seiya:** Três. Um pra pedir força a sua constelação, um pra ter um flash back da Marin ensinando como tocar uma lâmpada e um pra tocar a lâmpada em nome de Atenaaaaaaa!

**Shiryu:** Quatro. Um que rasgar a camisa e derramar sangue na lâmpada pra consertar, um pra lembrar uma historia antiga sobre lâmpadas, contada pelo mestre ancião, um pra fazer a lâmpada encaixar com a Cólera do Dragão e um pra ficar cego quando acenderem a luz.

**Shun:** Três. Um pra chora pela lâmpada queimada, um pra pedir ajudar do Ikki pra tocar e um pra finalmente tocar quando o Ikki não chega.

**June:** Ela não tocar, ela impede o Shun de tocar.

**Redá e Spika:** Ajudam a June.

**Mu:** Três. Um pra se tele portar pra Jamial, buscar a lâmpada, um pra dar uma "Extinção Estelar" na lâmpada velha e um pra colocar a nova com telecinece.

**Aldebaran: **Um pra bater a cabeça e quebrar a lâmpada, um pra desistir já que a lâmpada quando bateu quebrou o grande chifre dele e um pra diz pro Mu que ele esta bem e que vai deixa o trabalho pro próximo cavaleiro.

**Shina:** Três. Uma pra tirar a mascara e reclamar, uma pra tocar a lâmpada e uma pra matar o homem que viu ela tocando a lâmpada sem mascara.

**Cassius:** Um. Mais ele só faz isso pela Shina e tem que pedir no ouvido certo.

**Bado e Sido:** Um de cada, mais ele dividem o trabalho.

**Hyoga: **"Sinto tanta faltar da minha lâmpada"

**Isaak:** "Hyoga eu furei um olho tocando a sua maldita lâmpada! A culpa foi sua!".

**Misty:** "Veja Seiya, ninguém tocar uma lâmpada tão bem quando eu, talvez Atena" (mais só daqui a 300 anos).

**Pandora: **"Radamanthys, mande mais alguns espectros sem nome tocarem a maldita lâmpada".

**Espectros sem nomes:** "Vamos temos que toca a lâmpada antes que os dourados descubram que os traidores a queimaram e que nós os estamos vigiando".

**Caronte: **Um pra ir ate o mundo dos vivos buscar uma lâmpada, um pra cobrar dele mesmo quando for atravessar o rio e um pra se jogar do barco no meio do caminho por não ter pagado o suficiente.

**Kiki: **Dois. Um pra se tele portar e se agarra na lâmpada e cair quando tirar ela do bocal e um pra pedir desculpa e o favor de tocar a lâmpada ao mestre Mu.

**Jabu: **"Sim Senhorita Saori eu tocarei a lampada depois de esgaxar os seus sapatos e lavar a sua (única) roupa". -

**Ártemis:** "Eu só não mato o Seiya se você me de a lâmpada, minha irmã."--

**Apolo: **Ele não precisa, ele é o deus-sol (tem luz mais do que suficiente), mais se precisasse teria o problema de se abaixar.

**Saga: **Quatro. Um pra matar o eletricista e tomar o lugar dele. Um pra perceber que o Aiolos roubou a lâmpada, um pra mandar o Shura ir atrás dele e um pra dar aquela risada maquiavélica.

**Aiolos: **O Shura o matou ante dele consegui tocar a lâmpada roubada mais ele a jogou longe e o Shura nunca a achou.

**Kanon: **Três. Um pra dizer que é o eletricista quando perguntado, um pra soltar a risada vitoriosa ou tocar a lâmpada e um que tenta convence o Ikki que ele não é o Saga disfarçado de eletricista.

**Hades:** Dois. Um pra tentar fazer o Shun tocar a lâmpada, enquanto esta com o corpo dele e um pra usa o próprio corpo e tocar a lâmpada.

**Touma:** "A lâmpada agora é da deusa Ártemis nem tente pega-la de voltar Seiya"

**Haguen: **"Hyoga como ousa mexer na minha lâmpada, vou te queimar junto com ela.".

**Os Cavaleiros de Aço:** Eles tocam a lâmpada juntos e depois desaparecem pra sempre.

**Poseidon:** "Como você ousa me desafia se queimando lâmpada? Lembre-se que eu sou um deus".

**Hare-Krishna: **Só um, ele levita ate o bocal toca a lâmpada e desce. (que chato odeio ele.).

**Kaysa:** Ele não toca ele se transformar no Camus ou Marin ou Ikki e manda o Hyoga ou o Seiya ou o Shun tocarem pra ele.

**Julian:** "Tocarei a lâmpada se você se casar comigo, Saori. Como assim daqui a 300 anos?".

**Tetis:** "Sim, tudo para servir o Senhor Poseidon ate toca lâmpadas, com muitíssimo prazer".

**Ban de Cavalo Marinho:** 'Não adianta Pegasus nada pode queima a minha lâmpada, hahahah".

**Sorento: **"Não adianta fechar os olhos a luz dessa lâmpada atravessara o seu nervo óptico e atingira o seu cérebro e você morrera de dor nos olhos de tanta luz, cavaleiro. Morra agora!".

**Io:** "Você pode ter destruído uma das minhas lâmpadas, Shun, mais eu ainda tenho mais cinco, hahaha".

**Shaka:** "Pra que lâmpada? Lembre-se que eu sou a reencarnação de Buda, sou o Iluminado, não preciso de lâmpadas, eu não abro o olho mesmo".

**Mascara da Morte:** Ele não usa lâmpadas, ele coloca uma vela acesa dentro de cada cabeça da parede, a luz passa pelos olhos dar um ar sinistro a casa. (que medo)

**Cavaleiro de Prata de Flecha:** (esqueci o nome dele) Um. Primeiro ele destruir a queimada com a sua flecha dourada depois ele coloca a lâmpada no arco, mira, e acerta no bocal.

**Cavaleiro de Prata de fogo:** (Também esqueci) Não consegue, é só ele toca que ela queima.

**Cavaleiro de Prata de Corvo**: (adivinha!) Nenhum. Ele treina um dos seus corvos para fazê-lo.

**Marin:** "Seis anos treinando e você ainda é incapaz de tocar uma lâmpada, o que eu faço com você Seiya?".

**Mino:** "Makoto volte aqui com a lâmpada, eu tenho que toca-la".

**Eiri:** É quase atropelada indo atrás do Makoto para pegar a lâmpada.

**Eris:** "Com essa lâmpada de ouro sugarei o cosmo de Atena, hahahah"

**Lúcifer:** "Usarei o sangue de Atena para restaurar as minhas três lâmpadas queimadas e assim iluminarei o Inferno e nunca mais precisarem ter medo do escuro, hahaha".

**Lune:** "Quero saber quem foi o pecador que queimou a lâmpada do tribunal do Mundo Inferior e pode ter certeza que o desgraçado vai por pior lugar daqui (o meu quarto, que é mais frio que a Sibéria)".

**Abel:** "Ora, desde que o Apolo me apareceu não tenho mais tempo para pensar em lâmpadas eu tenho que recuperar o meu cargo e depois destronar a minha irmãzinha do trono da Terra. Hahaha".

**Tatsume: **"Seiya seu maldito o que você fez com a lâmpada da Senhorita Kido, traga-a de volta custe o que custar".

**Aiolia: **"Como ousa chamar meu irmão de traidor, ele precisava daquela lâmpada, eu acho.".

**Mestre Albior:** "Melhor seria se você desistisse, Shun! Não importa o que você prometeu ao seu irmão você não tem talento para trocar lâmpadas!".

**Dokho: **"Hohoho. Faz 243 anos que eu estou aqui, e agora que você me chama pra tocar uma lâmpada, deve esta brincando eu tenho que vigiar o selo mande o Okko fazer isso, afinal pra que eu tenho dois discípulos para só uma armadura".

**Okko:** "Mestre de que adianta eu tocar a lâmpada se ela vai queima de novo, como assim isso faz para do treinamento? Vou fugi de casa e nunca mais trocarei uma lâmpada!".

**Shunrei:** "Por favor, Shiryu tente não ficar cego tocando a lâmpada, eu rezarei por você".

**Milo: **"Hyoga essa já é a 14º lâmpada que eu troco, pois eu aviso que se eu tiver que tocar mais uma vez eu te mato ou fico doido. Você está avisado".

**Shura: **"Shiryu eu lhe dou a minha lâmpada faz bom uso dela".

**Camus: **"Hyoga não importa os sentimento que você nutrir por essa lâmpada queimada você tem que joga-la fora, e coloca outra no lugar"

**Afrodite: **"Hahaha, com essa lâmpada branca (experimental) vou sugar toda a eletricidade da casa e você vivera eternamente no escuro e morrera de tristeza Shun".

**Alberich: **"Como você quer que o cérebro de Asgard toque uma simples lâmpada, no maximo posso me aproveitar de um efeito natural e trazer claridade durante a noite, então é pegar ou largar, você decide".

**Algol: **"Tenha certeza que se olha para a minha lâmpada você ficara cego Shiryu, hahaha" (com de costume).

**Siegfried: **"Se eu sou capaz de derrotar todos os cavaleiros de Atena uma simples lâmpada não é um problema para mim" (Enquanto carregar a escada ela esbarrar na lâmpada e cai no ponto fraco dele, pois estava agachado pegando a lâmpada nova no chão. Esta em coma ate hoje).

**Thor: **"Desculpe Senhorita Hilda mais pra tocar a lâmpada eu teria que soltar os meus martelos e eu estou com medo que eles sejam roubados, se já não basta à safira o que eu faço se perder eles, alem do que a lâmpada é frágil de mais eu ia acabar esmagando ela".

**Fenrir: **"Maldita lâmpada sua luz esta assustando os meus lobos, sofra pelas Garras do Lobo".

**Freya: **(ajoelhada, rezando no chão) "Oh minha lâmpada o que há com você, você não era assim. Por favor, volte a ilumina o ambiente com ante. Estou com medo (do escuro)".

**Hilda (má): **"Que se dane a lâmpada, a luz dela é muito fraca o que eu quero é o holofote de Atena isso sim que é luz, hahaha."

**Hilda (boa): **"Sim lâmpada respeitaremos a sua decisão de não bilhar mais do que o necessário, e ficamos satisfeitos nos sacrificando ficando no escuro da noite eterna".

**Mime: **"Do que você esta falando? Que eu me lembre quando eu queimei a lâmpada foi um acidente. Não foi? Meu Odin o que foi que eu fiz!".

**Orfeu: **"Rei Hades. Juro que se você consertar a minha lâmpada queimada eu tocarei a canção tão bela que você jamais escutou".

**Shion: **"Mu como meu discípulo você tem o dever de me trazer aquela lâmpada, não importa se ela é sagrada para o Santuário eu tenho um bom motivo para quebrá-la, pode acreditar, então anda logo moleque".


End file.
